


You Think This Troubles Me?

by debwalsh



Series: Deb’s Fictober Surprise! [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: In the afterglow ... you should read the previous two entries to my Fictober series before reading this ... it’ll be all the sweeter.





	You Think This Troubles Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn’t planned to revisit this incarnation of the boys so soon, but it fit. And there might be more coming later this month. In a matter of speaking ... :)

Steve sighed and rolled over. Right into a wet spot. To be fair, there were numerous wet spots, and his abs were getting seriously itchy from dried come. And his chest. His thighs. Maybe some on his lower back. And fuck, did he actually get some in his hair? 

But when he felt the bed shift, and a warm body roll toward him, metal arm reaching out to drape over his waist and nudge him closer, well ...

He seriously gave no fucks about wet spots, itchy skin, or questionable hair product.

He smiled, sighed again, and curled into the warm, solid body that shared this hotel bed, slid his arm around to embrace that spectacular ass, and scooched a little closer so he could wrap his leg over his hip, lining his crotch up with ... hello! Someone was glad to see him ...

“Thank fuck for my knock-off serum or I think I’d be seriously fucking chafed down there,” Bucky rumbled sleepily, and Steve felt the vibration go straight to his dick as it chubbed up and and twitched to say good morning - or was it afternoon? to Bucky’s very much awake Johnson.

“I don’t mind a little pain while it’s healing,” Steve murmured, and turned his head to plant slow, wet kisses up Bucky’s throat. He growled appreciatively in response, slid his flesh hand under Steve’s waist, and used both hands to grab fistfuls of Steve’s ass to draw him even closer, grinding his hard dick against Steve’s. 

“Always figured you liked a little pain with your pleasure. Dumb punk, always getting beat up, figured it had to be doin’ it for you ...”

“Nah, it was seein’ you come wadin’ in like some avenging angel, all fists and fury and ‘pick on somebody your own size!’ that did it for me, every time. Always had to slip off to the bathroom down the hall to rub one out and hope old Mr. Strauss didn’t walk in on me with my dick in my hand.”

Bucky stopped thrusting lazily against Steve, fingers pressed hard enough into his ass that Steve yelped at the sudden sting. “What the fuck, Buck?”

“You got off on me saving your skinny ass?”

“God’s honest truth? I can get off just thinkin’ about your voice. Your lips. Your eyes. That fucking murder strut you do. You snorting beer out your nose. It doesn’t take much. Pretty much anything Bucky Barnes. That’s what gets my motor running. It’s way harder to hide what you do to me than it is for me to get off.”

“Fuck, the opportunities we’ve missed. You don’t ... you don’t regret it, do you?”

“Regret this, finally being able to tell you how I feel? Feel you in my arms, my hand,” Steve added as he curled his palm loosely around Bucky’s dick and stroked it slowly. “I can never regret this, Buck.”

“Good. ‘Cos now I got you, I ain’t lettin’ go,” Bucky replied roughly, tightened his hold so he could flip them over so Steve was on his back, Bucky straddled his hips as he thrust up into Steve’s hand, and brought his own down to gather up Steve’s dick so they could stroke together.

‘You think this troubles me?” Steve gasped, arching up into the pleasure. “I ain’t runnin’, Barnes. You’re stuck with me.”

&&&

“Ugh.” 

“Don’t know why you’re complainin’ - you sure weren’t when you got that all over you.”

“Yeah, but most of it’s dried now, and it itches like a sunovabitch. We’re stopping at the store before we head home - we need lube and wipes. And energy bars. And bottled water.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were plannin’ a siege.” Bucky sat up and snagged Steve by the wrist, and tugged him closer so he could run his finger through the mess on Steve’s stomach and abs. “Gotta admit, there’s something about seeing you all covered in my come. Makes me feel, I dunno, possessive. Accomplished, like i did somethin’ good messin’ you up like that.”

“Pretty sure it’s a combination. Sheets‘ll have to be burned,I swear. Sheets - we need to make sure we’ve got plenty of extra sheets.”

“Practical and sexy,” Bucky grinned, settling back against the pile of pillows again to watch Steve wipe at himself with a warm washcloth. “We could just take a shower. Together?”

“Don’t think we’d fit. Shoulda got the honeymoon suite, maybe. Shower at our place isn’t big enough either. And I am not dealing with Tony to ask him to expand the shower just so we can fuck in it.”

“We could do a hotel tour - check out the amenities. I for one like being away from the tower. Nobody to barge in uninvited. No JARVIS monitoring our heart rates. I like not having to share you.”

Steve handed Bucky the washcloth, and picked up the towel he’d brought from the bathroom, and dried himself off before sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Been thinking about that. Maybe we need our own place. Where we can just be Bucky’n’Steve, y’know?”

“I like that. You thinkin’ an apartment, Brooklyn, maybe?”

“I’ve been looking at this property in Brooklyn. Old warehouse from our time. Burned out. Could be retrofitted with a living space, studio. Gym, weapons range, the whole thing.”

“Wow. How long you been thinkin’ about this?”

“Since that alien tech ring we took down in RedHood last month. That’s when I saw it, and Buck ... all the possibilities. I’ve been talking to Pepper about buying it, getting it rezoned for residential ... it’d be a lot of work, but it could be really fun to design our own place, y’know?”

“With a shower big enough for the two of us.”

“And a bed that we can’t break.”

“We didn’t break this one,” Buck observed, looking almost disappointed.

“There’s ... things ... we haven’t tried yet. And maybe you don’t want to -“

“Oh, I want to.”

“So yeah. Breaking the bed.”

“Expensive.”

“Back pay with interest. And some investing tips from Pepper.”

“My back pay with interest, too. Guess we put our assets together, we’re pretty rich.”

“Rich enough we can do what we want.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, leaning in to kiss Bucky again. He lifted the washcloth out of Bucky’s hands and folded it, setting it on the bedside table. “For later.”

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky smirked, pulling Steve closer to kiss his deeply. “Good thing I had an open reservation.”

“Very good thing.”

&&&

“I always wondered.”

“Hmm?”

“The plane.”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“You could’a got to safety, couldn’t you?”

There was silence, a distance growing between them even though they were huddled under the covers, wrapped around each other and sharing air. Steve stiffened in Bucky’s arms as soon as the words were out of Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky found himself getting more and more anxious as the silence dragged on.

Finally, Steve answered. “Yeah. Yeah, i could. Peg was gonna get Howard to help figure out where i could land it safely, but I knew I could put it on a northerly heading, and I could’ve dropped the payload in the North Sea, and landed in the Arctic Circle. Far enough from New York it wouldn’t‘a done much damage. Maybe some tidal stuff, but not bad.”

“I thought so.”

‘You were gone,” Steve said simply. “Or so I believed. Not much of a life without you in it, jerk.”

“They played the recording for me, y’know. Over and over, until it broke me. I knew you weren’t comin’ for me. There wasn’t gonna be a rescue. But more than that, I didn’t want one anymore. If you were gone, there wasn’t any point. So I let go. I listened to you die over the radio. And that was the moment that Bucky Barnes died. I let them kill me.”

“Buck ...” Steve didn’t even try to swallow the sob that clawed its way up his throat, didn’t try to mask the tears that collected in his eyes and spilled down over his nose, down his cheek. 

“I couldn’t bear the thought of living and knowing you were gone, punk. Hydra knew more about how I felt about you than I did. They knew I couldn’t live with you.”

“Anymore than I could bear the thought of going on with you, jerk. What a pair we make. Coupla suicidal idiots.”

“Yeah,” Buck agreed reverently. He leaned forward and kissed Steve’s forehead, moving down to press his lips against eyes that closed for him, tasting salt and regret. He stayed that way, felt Steve’s arms tighten around him, felt him press close, felt his breath on his skin, and knew a peace that had eluded him for nearly a century.

“But we’re here now,” Steve breathed into his neck, his fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulders, skin and metal, as he tried to get closer still. “We’re together. Nothin’s gonna change that. I’m with you -“

Bucky shifted back then so he could look Steve directly in the eye, a challenge since they were so close. “Til the end of the line, I know. And we don’t have to be sad. If we hadn’t done what we did, we wouldn’t be here now. And I wouldn’t trade this for anything. You saved me, Steve. You brought me back, you saved me from Hydra. You keep on saving me.”

“You saved me, too, Buck. I wasn’t doing so good in this new century without you. I put that plane down thinkin’ I was gonna join you, and I was ready for it, I was lookin’ forward to it. And then I woke up here, all alone. And there were fucking aliens! And somebody new trying to blow up New York. I did my duty, but ... they always had somebody with me, observing me. Even when I thought I was alone, there was somebody, watching, listening. They knew, I think. Knew that I downed the Valkyrie deliberately. Figured I might try again, maybe. There were times I thought about it.”

Bucky stared into Steve’s eyes for a long, silent moment, then he leaned in and kissed Steve’s forehead again.

“Me, too. Promise me that’s all you’re ever gonna do. Just think about it. ‘Cos I will always find my way back to you, no matter what. Not even death can keep us apart.”

“Marry me,” Steve said simply, blue eyes seeming to take on a holy fire. “Marry me.”

“Kinda fast, ain’t it? We just got together -“

“We’ve been meant to be together since the day we met, you fucking jerk. We were just too stupid to see it. So let’s make it official. Marry me”

Bucky was struck wordless at the passion, the sincerity, the goddamned certainty in Steve’s voice. 

And then it was his turn to sob, to cry, and to say, with absolute conviction, “Yes.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Feels, fluff, and stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading, more to come!


End file.
